Fate
by Raeru Nikaido
Summary: Takdir Sasuke berubah mulai dari anak biasa menjadi orang yang harus melenyapkan orang jahat bernama Orochimaru. Sedangkan nyawanya sendiri terancam. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah mengetahui Takdirnya itu?... Baca saja...
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

**Author **: Nikaido A'kiRa~eru 　–　二階度　明エル　－

**Genre : **Drama/Romance

**Diaclaimer : **Apa yang menjadi miliknya tetaplah miliknya.

Baiklah entah Fict ini baguz pa ga, terserah para pembaca. Namanya juga pemula. Yang jelas aku dah ngebet banget pengen nulis ni cerita biar ga berputar-putar dikepalaku. Jadi senpai-senpai yang saya hormati...Mohon Bantuannya...

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning**

KRII...II..NG...KRII..II..NG !!

"Hey Sasukeee.....!!!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dari lantai bawah. Orang yang dari tadi membangunkan adiknya ini mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi. Yang dibangunkan hanya bereaksi sedikit.

"Hmm..apa sih berisik.." Lalu bangun dan keluar kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

DUAKK!!

Itachi memukul kepala Sasuke dengan penggorengan (mantap deh). Yang dipukul tentu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sakiit tau!!"

"Salah sendiri bangun pas aku lagi masak. Mandi sana tukang tidur!" Itachi menuruni tangga sambil ngomel. Lalu meneruskan tugas wajibnya setiap pagi yaitu memasak. (Disini Itachi bisa masak teman2!!)

**Disekolah....**

"Hey Sasu..kau kenapa?" Naruto yang baru saja kembali berkumpul dengan teman yang lain langsung duduk dibangku depan Sasuke. Tentu teman Sasuke hanya Naruto.

"Kepalaku pusing..."

"Kenapa? Dipukul penggorengan lagi ya? Hahaha..."

"Kalau cuma dipukul penggorengan kepalaku sudah kebal tau, tapi kepalaku sekarang benar-benar sakit" sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja lalu memejamkan matanya bermaksud untuk tidur.

**Pulang sekolah....**

"Kamu kenapa sih diam terus? Masih sakit ya?" tanya Naruto perhatian dengan wajah biasa saja pada Sasuke yang berjalan disebelahnya. Tapi Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Hey Sasu...kau dengar tidak? Sasuke.. Eh itu kakak kita juga sudah pulang! Ayo pulang sama-sa.....' perkataan Naruto terpotong melihat Sasuke perlahan jatuh. Sasuke pingsan. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung menopang tubuh Sasuke.

"Kak Itachi.... Kak Deidara!!! Ayo cepat kesini!!!" teriak Naruto pada kedua orang itu yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"Itu Naruto kan? Ngapain dia teriak-teriak dipinggir jalan? Memalukan? Turunan kakaknya." Kata Itachi yang berjalan bersama Deidara karena bertemu saat pulang kerja.

"Hei..hei..Sasuke juga tak jauh beda denganmu" Deidara membela diri dengan senyum menyindir Itachi (Deidara kakak Naruto, gapapa ya...).

"Cepat kesini!! Sasuke pingsan!!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Apa?! Sasuke pingsan?!" Itachi langsung lari menghampiri Naruto dan tak peduli dengan Deidara lagi. Itachi membawa Sasuke pulang kerumahnya. Itachi sedikit cemas karena Sasuke tak pernah sakit. Itachi yang bingung mau melakukan apa hanya bisa menunggu sampai dia bangun.

3 jam kemudian Sasuke sadar. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Walau pandangannya masih kabur Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Itachi. Kecemasan Itachi mulai pudar melihat adiknya yang sudah bangun dari keadaannya yang buruk.

" Heh kau! Apa sih yang kau lakukan! membuat orang repot saja! Kau tak bisa membuat hidupku tenang ya, Hah!" Bentak Itachi yang bersikap sok tidak peduli seperti biasa. Dia membuang muka dan membalikkan badannya dengan salah satu tangan dimasukkan kesaku celana.

"Arghh..."ucap Sasuke lemah sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena mencoba bangun. Itachi melihat keadaannya itu dan merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa? Ayo katakan?" Itachi mulai mendekati sasuke.

"A..Aku...bermimpi melihat ayah. Ayah berkata kita harus berhati-hati pada..."kata-katanya terhenti karena sakit dikepalanya yang semakin bertambah saat mengingat sesuatu. Itachi sedikit kaget mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kata 'Ayah' karena dia tak pernah mengucapkannya lagi setelah orang tua mereka meninggal karena suatu peristiwa yang bahkan tak bisa diingat Sasuke lagi.

"Ayah? Apa maksudmu? Pada..pada siapa?" Paksa Itachi agar Sasuke segera menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah membuatnya berfikir macam-macam.

"A..Ayah berkata.. orang itu bernama O..Orochi..maru." Seketika itu juga mata Itachi terbelalak. Dalam hati ia tak mempercayai ini dan berharap apa yang didengarnya hanya mimpi.

"Ti..Tidak mungkin.." Itachi terlihat tidak asing dengan nama itu. Badannya terasa lemas. Dia berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau semua itu hanya mimpi belaka. Sasuke hanya melihat itachi dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Kau mengenal nama itu? Siapa dia?"

"Ah! Ti..tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tidak perlu tahu." Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya karena pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri.

'_Ada apa ini?kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak begini?'_

Esoknya......

"Permisi...kak Itachi? Kau ada dirumah?" Naruto datang bersama Deidara bermaksud menengok Sasuke.

"Oh kalian..Ada apa pagi-pagi datang kesini?" sahut Itachi agak ketus.

"Ada apa katamu? Tentu karena kejadian kemarin. Apalagi si Naru_chan sudah tak bisa bersabar ingin segera menengok Sasu_chan, hn." Sementara Deidara belum selesai bicara dan Itachi belum menjawab apa-apa, Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke. (Dei disini orangnya baik dan murah senyum. Hubungannya dengan Naruto sangat baik)

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau? Sasuke tidak ada dikamar. Dia sudah keluar rumah."

"Apa! Yang benar? Biasanya dia belum bangun jam segini. Apalagi hari ini hari minggu."

"Terserah kau Naruto." Naruto tetap menuju kamar Sasuke untuk membuktikan.

"Deidara ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Ini serius." Deidara tidak mengerti apa yang Itachi katakan. Kemudian dia mengikuti Itachi ke ruang keluarga.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah mendatangi berbagai tempat untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang kacau, tapi tidak berhasil. Akhirnya padang rumputlah yang menjadi harapan terakhirnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk bersandarkan pohon, terlihat reruntuhan-reruntuhan yang luas. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan pemandangan itu. Dalam hati dia bertanya _'Sebenarnya apa itu?'_. Tapi saat ini dia tak memperdulikan hal itu. Kemudian dia merentangkan tubuhnya diatas rumput yang hijau. Angin bertiup meniup rambutnya yang hitam. Sasuke menikmati saat-saat itu, kemudian menutup matanya.

'_Kenapa aku merasa sangat damai begini? Seakan-akan semua kedamaian akan hilang. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?'_

Dirumah Itachi....

"Deidara...ini tentang Sasuke. Setelah peristiwa kemarin dia berbicara tentang ayah dan Orochimaru. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Itachi berbicara langsung pada intinya tanpa basa-basi.

"O..Orochimaru? Hya ha ha...jangan bercanda? Tidak mungkin 'Takdir' itu terulang lagi. Bukankah ayahmu sendiri yang menyelesaikan semuanya? Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam deh.." Senyum Deidara tentu tak memperlihatkan suatu kepercayaan.

"Kuharap juga begitu. Tapi aku merasakan suatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan siapa yang akan terpilih?"

Mereka berbicara sampai tidak menyadari hari sudah petang. Sasuke pun belum pulang. Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk keluar mencari makan malam sekaligus mencari Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terasa goncangan yang luar biasa disertai tekanan kekuatan yang membuat mereka tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya apalagi bergerak. Sedangkan Sasuke.....

"Apa ini?!" Selain goncangan dan tekanan kekuatan juga bertiup angin kencang. Sampai-sampai Sasuke tak bisa membuka matanya karena daun-daun dan debu yang beterbangan kemana-mana.

"Khu khu khu...akhirnya aku terbebas juga. Dan lebih dari itu kekuatanku juga kembali. Ha ha ha..."terlihat seseorang muncul tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung orang itu, tapi orang itu tak menyadari keberdaaan Sasuke. Sepertinya orang itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Hei! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" kata-kata Sasuke membuat orang itu berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Lalu orang itu mendekati Sasuke dan mencengkeram leher Sasuke.

"Hei hei.. siapa kau bocah? Berani-beraninya kau menggangu kebangkitanku. Lagipula kenapa kau bisa melihatku, heh!" terlihat senyum sinis diwajah orang itu. Tak lama kemudian Itachi, Deidara dan Naruto menemukan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga kaget melihat orang yang ada di depan Sasuke itu.

"I..Itu! tidak salah lagi!" Deidara memperlebar pandangan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Ya benar. Dia Orochimaru."sahut Itachi.

"Orochimaru? Siapa dia?" sambung Naruto tak mengerti. "Sasukee..."

"Menyingkir darinya! Atau kubunuh kau!" teriak Itachi

"Hoho..lama tak bertemu ya..Uchiha Itachi. Kau sudah besar rupanya. Tak kusangka masih ada Uchiha yang tersisa." Orochimaru melihat kearah Itachi, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak menjauhi Orochimaru sambil mengatur nafasnya karena cengkraman Orochimaru itu.

"Mm..tunggu dulu. Apa hubunganmu dengan bocah ini? Jangan-jangan kau adiknya ya, bocah? Dengan kata lain sesama Uchiha terkutuk itu. Benar kan?" Orochimaru melihat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang belum mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan dengan kakaknya itu hanya bisa kebingungan. Meski Sasuke sudah menyadari ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk dan bisa merasakan tekanan kekuatan berbahaya dari orang yang dilihatnya itu, tapi dia tak mengerti kata 'Uchiha terkutuk' itu.

"Sasuke cepat kemari! Menjauh dari orang itu!" teriak Itachi yang sudah khawatir Orochimaru akan berbuat buruk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya akibat perintah mendadak dari Itachi. Sasuke berusaha bergerak dan lari menjauhi Orochimaru. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke bergerak orochimaru sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Jadi benar ya? Tak akan kumaafkan!" Sasuke yang masih kaget dengan kecepatan Orochimaru bergerak berpindah tepat di depannya itu kembali tak bisa bergerak karena tekanan kekuatan Orochimaru. Sedangkan Orochimaru sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannya dari tangan kanannya berupa cahaya berwarna ungu gelap dan bermaksud menyerang Sasuke.

"Itachi! Bagaimana ini?" Deidara tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jangan tenang-tenang saja! Dia akan menyerang Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak pada dua orang kakak yang dari tadi tak berbuat apa-apa itu.

"Cih..Gawat!!" Itachi berusaha berlari ke arah sasuke.

"Sasukee....." teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

-**TBC-**

┼-------------------------------------------------------╬---------------------------------------------------┼

Huf..... Chapter1 selesai...ceritanya lembret ya? Maklum fic pertama nih....

Tentu dah taw siapa karakter utamanya

Sasuke lemah sekali ya disini?

Itachi? Sepertinya biasa saja ya? Naruto juga ga berperan banyak

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang Deidara disini?

Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan...

Jadi me-review-lah..........please


	2. Chapter 2 : Secret

**Author** : Nikaido A'kiRa~eru

**Disclaimer **: Apa yang menjadi miliknya tetaplah miliknya.

Yoo...kembali lagi neh! Thx banget pada semua yang sudah meReview Fict saya ini. ngga' nyangka ja. Q mang suka nulis cerita2, jadi ingin menyalurkan hobi.

Mang ni cerita kutulis dengan mendadak dan memaksa (ngetik pagi2 trz siang dah di upload) jadi emang kurang baget diskripsinya.

Pairingnya siapa ya? nggak mikirin yang itu. pokoknya imajinasi tersalurkan.

Kayaknya ga Yaoi tuh. paling Deidara yang agak berlebihan ma adeknya si Naru. Itu pun lom keluar di chapter ini. Suasana mulai memanas sih.

**Deeandra Hiraha, Inuzumaki Helen, Nakamura arigatou **dan **5 sekawan **thx bgt dukungannya. Saya akan mencoba mencari Fict kalian dan meReviewnya....

Ya saya sudah berusaha membuat sebaik mungkin. Semoga lebih baik dari sebelumnya....

Chapter 2

Ŧate –Secret-

Jangan tenang-tenang saja! Dia akan menyerang Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak pada dua orang kakak yang dari tadi tak berbuat apa-apa itu.

"Cih..Gawat!!" Itachi berusaha berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasukee...!!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Tanpa sempat begerak, Orochimaru melancarkan serangannya tepat ke jantung Sasuke. Sasuke terlempar jauh sampai akhirnya sebuah pohon besar menangkap tubuhnya. Itachi sudah tak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Dia langsung berlari menyerang Orochimaru tanpa pikir panjang. Tanpa sadar Itachi mengeluarkan serangan api. Orochimaru hanya sedikit bergeser untuk menghindari serangannya. Deidara ternyata melakukan serangan diam-diam. Dia mengeluarkan serangan ledakan secara beruntun. Semua serangan yang dilakukan Itachi dan Deidara dilakukan tanpa mereka sadari.

"Wah..wah.. cepat sekali kalian melakukan serangan." kata Orochimaru datar dengan senyum sinisnya. "Sepertinya kalian juga mendapatkan kekuatan kalian kembali, bukankah begitu?"

"I..Itachi, ini? Yang benar?" Deidara melihat kedua telapak tangannya. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Cih! Sepertinya memang benar begitu. Semakin tak masuk akal saja." Itachi kesal dengan kehadiran Orochimaru. "Naruto!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tolong Sasuke!!"

"I..Iya...maaf." Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya karena perkataan Itachi yang mendadak itu. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Yang dia tahu sekarang ini hanya melaksanakan perintah Itachi untuk menolong Sasuke. Setelah mencari-cari dimana Sasuke berada akhirnya dia menemukan Sasuke bersandar di bawah pohon dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!! Bangun!!" Naruto memanggil sahabatnya berulang kali karena yang dipanggil tak membuka matanya.

"Hm..." akhirnya matanya terbuka juga. "Na..Naruto? Ukh.. Uhuk!" Sasuke memegangi jantungnya yang sakit dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto cemas melihat keadaannya.

Sedangkan Itachi dan Deidara melanjutkan pertarungan mereka dan berusaha mempercayai inilah kenyataan. Mereka berusaha menguasai kekuatan yang kembali pada diri mereka. Ini lumayan sulit untuk mereka, apalagi Orochimaru tak terpengaruh dengan jurus-jurus yang mereka keluarkan.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau dengar aku? Sa...Sasuke!?" Sasuke tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Terlihat dengan jelas dimata Naruto, keluar aura aneh dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya dan bergerak di luar kesadarannya. Ia menatap Orochimaru tajam dan tak mengatakan apapun.

Dari tangannya keluar sebuah pedang datar melebihi setengah tinggi badannya. Tanpa memalingkan tatapan tajamnya pada Orochimaru dia langsung menyerang dari depan tanpa berfikir apapun.

"Sasuke? kenapa kekuatannya tidak stabil begitu? Keadaannya aneh sekali. Ini gawat! Deidara, ayo..!!" Itachi dan Deidara berlari untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke berlari menuju Orochimaru. Pedang yang dibawanya bersiap menyayat lawan yang ada di depannya. Pedang yang diselimuti aura aneh sama seperti tuannya itu seakan-akan berkata _'Aku akan membunuhmu'_. Aura jahat itu menguasai pikiran Sasuke dan juga pedangnya.

"Ini menarik sekali. Khu..khu.." dia menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud menerima ajakan bertarung itu. Senyum sinis makhluk berwajah pucat itu terlihat merasa bangga.

'Tiba-tiba datang dua orang dihadapan mereka. Seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan gadis berambut pink.

"Apa kau yang bernama Uchiha Itachi?" tanya laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. "Aku sudah lama mencarimu. Tentu kau masih ingat siapa aku kan? Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini karena itu aku akan menghentikan adikmu. Tak ada waktu untuk berpanjang lebar."

"Kau? Hatake Kakashi kan? Hei!!" laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Itachi menuju Sasuke. Gadis berambut pink itu pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sementara itu Sasuke berhasil melukai Orochimaru. Kecepatan gerakan dipadu dengan pedang miliknya menghasilkan serangan yang hebat dan sulit dibaca. Tapi pada dasarnya dia bergerak di luar kesadarannya. Terlihat luka menganga dibahu Orochimaru akibat tebasan pedang Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!! Kau akan membayar semua ini!!" Orochimaru menatap darah yang mengalir dari bahunya kemudian berpindah menatap Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit serius. Sedangkan Sasuke tak berekspresi sedikitpun bahkan pandangan matanya kosong.

"Dukk"

Kakashi memukul bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. Gadis berambut pink itu menerima tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura berikan dia pertolongan." perintah Kakashi.

"Baik ketua. Aku mengerti." Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu langsung mengeluarkan kemampuannya sebagai ninja medis.

"Bukan kah kau sudah mati Orochimaru? Semua sudah berakhir saat itu juga. Bahkan pimpinan kami mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membunuhmu. Sudah tak ada alasan bagimu untuk hidup kembali."

"Pimpinanmu hanya seorang tua bangka yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku tak ada urusan dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi kuat. Tentu aku juga ingin menjadikan orang lain kuat. Apa itu salah?" jelas Orochimaru dengan nada menantang.

"Kau pikir perbuatanmu itu mulia? Jangan bercanda Orochimaru. Kami semua tahu kau melakukan itu untuk dirimu sendiri saja."

"Kau hanya orang berkeinginan konyol Orochimaru, tidak lebih. Niatmu untuk mengambil salah satu dari kami memang berhasil, tapi kau tetap saja gagal mengambil kekuatan darinya, Uchiha Madara." Sambung Itachi yang teringat peristiwa di masa lalu.

"Hm..Uchiha Madara? Nama yang kurindukan. Sayang sekali dia sudah mati."

"Diam kau! Gara-gara kau orang tuaku terbunuh!" Deidara ingin sekali menghabisi orang di depannya itu tapi masih ditahan.

"Apa? Jadi orang ini yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibu? KONAYARO!!!" Naruto yang marah tanpa sadar mengeluarkan bola cakra berwarna biru ditangannya. Jelas dia tak akan membiarkan orang yang menyebabkan orang tuanya terbunuh itu tetap hidup.

"Naruto!! Hentikan!! Kau tak akan bisa melawannya!!" Deidara tak bisa mencegah kemarahan adiknya itu. Orochimaru mengeluarkan beberapa ular untuk menyerang Naruto. Namun Kakashi menghalangi serangan itu. Naruto pun menghentikan serangannya. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia bisa mengeluarkan bola cakra itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Ketua Kakashi! Ini gawat!" semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Sasuke terluka parah. Ada sel-sel beracun yang menggerogoti organ dalamnya. Bahaya sekali kalau dibiarkan seperti ini. Aku sudah melakukan pencegahan menyebarnya sel-sel beracun itu. Tapi kalau hanya aku saja tidak cukup" Sakura terlihat sedang berusaha keras mengobati Sasuke.

"Ha..ha..ha sudah bekerja ya racunku itu. Itulah kutukan yang kuberikan pada Uchiha. Memang harus ada orang yang membayarnya."

"Brengsek kau Orochimaru!! Dia tak ada hubungannya! Dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini!" Itachi sangat marah mengetahui hal itu. Dia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan perbuatan itu apalagi menyangkut Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Khu..khu..." Orochimaru melangkahkahkan kakinya kebelakang lalu menghilang dalam bayangan pepohonan.

"Sial! Sial! Kita harus mengejarnya!"

"Tidak bisa. Sasuke lebih penting saat ini. Ketua, kita harus membawanya ke markas besar Konoha. Itu jalan terbaik." Sakura meghapus keringat yang bercucuran didahinya, sebagai bukti usaha kerasnya.

"Sial! Kita harus cepat melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus selamat. Aku tak akan memaafkannya kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke." Naruto mulai kesal. Tapi kecemasannya lebih besar daripada kemarahannya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya lolos begitu saja! Tak akan kumaafkan! Akan kubunuh dia sekarang juga!" Itachi tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"Tunggu Itachi! Jangan gegabah! Aku mengerti kemarahanmu. Akupun juga ingin membunuhnya. Tapi nyawa Sasuke lebih penting. Ingat itu." Deidara menenangkan Itachi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi mereka semua pergi ke makas besar Konoha. Sasuke pun langsung diberi perawatan khusus langsung dari ninja medis terhebat bernama Tsunade.

Itachi, Naruto dan Deidara hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap yang terbaik datang pada Sasuke. Naruto dan Deidara duduk dengan raut wajah cemas dan juga rasa dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bersumpah tak akan membiarkan Orochimaru hidup. Sedangkan Itachi tak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas kemarahan bercampur kecemasan yang tak bisa ia tutupi. Dalam hati dia juga mengucapkan sumpah yang sama seperti Naruto dan Deidara.

Markas besar Konoha adalah markas rahasia tersembunyi. Di masa lalu semua ninja tinggal di sini. Di dalam markas ini dibentuk suatu organisasi bernama Konoha. Tujuannya jelas untuk menghabisi Orochimaru. Sejak dulu Orochimaru menjadi musuh terbesar di dunia ninja. Semua yang dilakukannya menjadi kenangan buruk bagi semua orang.

Di Markas Konoha 3 hari kemudian....

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa ada perubahan?" tanya Deidara.

"Tenanglah kalian semua. Sakura baru saja memberitahuku informasi mengenai Sasuke. Keadaannya sudah membaik. Kalian juga sudah boleh melihatnya. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Ada apa lagi?" Naruto sudah tak sabar ingin melihat Sasuke.

"Ada kabar buruknya. Kutukan itu. Penyakit yang diberikan Orochimaru itu tak bisa disembuhkan."jelas Kakashi. Yang lain sangat kaget dengan berita itu.

"Tapi kami tak akan menyerah." Sakura dan Tsunade tiba-tiba muncul dan menyambung pembicaraan.

"Selama 3 hari ini aku dan yang lain sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara. Tapi kami hanya bisa menghambat penyebaran sel-sel beracun itu. Sel-sel itu sangat berbahaya karena menyerang organ dalam terutama jantung dan paru-paru. Sepertinya ini hasil percobaan Orochimaru." Jelas Tsunade.

"Kami tak akan membiarkan ada korban akibat ulah Orochimaru lagi. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Percayalah pada kami."

"Jadi begitu." Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"_Sasuke...kenapa harus kau...kenapa jadi begini?"_ Dalam hati Naruto seperti sudah kehilangan sahabatnya. Tapi dia tak ingin berhenti berharap.

"Satu lagi Itachi. Aku meminta Izinmu untuk melakukan penyegelan pada kekuatan Sasuke. Tentu setelah dia pulih dari keadaannya sekarang." Kakashi menambah suasana bertambah serius.

"Segel? Untuk apa?" tanya Deidara kaget.

"Segel untuk mengunci kekuatan besar yang diterimanya. Kalau penyegelan itu tidak dilakukan, dia akan cepat lepas kendali seperti kemarin."

"Kau harus memutuskannya Itachi. Ini memang berat dalam situasi seperti ini." Deidara membujuk Itachi. Itachi terlihat bimbang. Dia hanya diam, tak mampu berkata apapun untuk memberikan jawaban dan keputusan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua yang dialami Sasuke selalu mengarah kepada Orochimaru? Seakan-akan takdir berbahaya akan menuntunnya pada Orochimaru." Naruto tiba-tiba terpikir hal seperti itu. Pembicaraan pun terpotong oleh kata-kata Naruto itu.

Suasana hening sejenak. Sampai akhirnya Itachi memberi jawaban.

"Ya kau benar Naruto. Takdir berat telah menghadangnya. Apa boleh buat. Ketua Kakashi, Sakura, Nona Tsunade lakukan yang terbaik demi Sasuke." Itachi menutup matanya. Meyakinkan diri memang ini keputusan yang terbaik.

"_Kuatlah Sasuke."_ Do'a Itachi dalam hati.

Di tempat tersembunyi lain...

"Zetsu, sudah tiga hari kau mencari informasi. Sudah waktunya kau melaporkannya padaku. Siapa orang berkekuatan hebat yang bisa kuambil kekuatannya?" Orochimaru duduk dikursi singgasananya. Sedangkan didepannya terlihat 7 orang berlutut untuk menghormati tuannya.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama. Orang itu adalah seorang anak dari klan Uchiha, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia merupakan orang dipilih oleh kekuatan itu sendiri. Sayangnya dia belum mengerti apapun." Lapor orang yang dipanggil Zetsu itu.

"Uchiha lagi ya? Sejak dulu mereka memang hebat. Uchiha Sasuke... jadi kau? Aku memang beruntung. Khu...khu...khu..." Orochimaru menikmati kesenangannya sendiri. Sedangkan yang lain hanya saling berpandangan bingung karena tuannya itu tak menjelaskan apapun.

**-TBC-**

┼---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------╬---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------┼

Huf...capek nih.. lagi-lagi memaksakan diri untuk bisa menyelesaikan ini. aku ketik sampe jam setengah 12 malam.

Demi bisa update 1 minggu sekali....

Badan juga lagi nggak enak. Moga ga' sakit yup...

Argh...aku memang susah menulis diskripsi. Sebisanya saja ya?

Agak nggak tega bikin Sasuke menderita disini. apa boleh buat Nyawa Sasuke Terancam..

Aku seperti kehilangan ciri khas dari Naruto dan Deidara yang selalu berkata "Hm"

Nikmati saja sudut pandang Sasuke yang seperti ini.

Orang kuat tak berarti kuat dalam segalanya...

Benar kan?

**Revieeww...... **aku suka baca Review kalian!


	3. Chapter 3 : Real

**Chapter 3**

**Ŧate –Real-**

"_Sasuke lari! Cepat lari! Sembunyilah!"_

"_Tidak mau..hiks.. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan ibu sendiri! Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, ibu bersama ayah. Cepat cari kakakmu!"_

"_Tapi...hiks... ayah sudah..."_

"_JLEEB!!!" Wanita yang sedang memeluk anaknya itu dihunus pedang dari belakang oleh seseorang. Tangannya terlepas dari tubuh anaknya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas disamping jasad suaminya, sedangkan orang itu mulai menatap Sasuke._

"_I..Ibu... Ibu... Tidak... Huwaa...!! Takut... aku takut!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Mencoba berdiri dan berlari. Namun kakinya terasa berat untuk melakukan itu._

"_DRAP.. DRAP..." terdengar langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Tak lama kemudian dia membuka pintu._

"_Ka... Kakak!!"_

"_Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke? Sasuke... Sasuke..."_

"Sasuke... Sasuke!! Hei bangun! Ada apa?" panggil Itachi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke terbangun dan membuka matanya. Dia berusaha memperjelas pandangan matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau tadi mengigau." Sambung Naruto. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri disebelah kirinya.

'_Mimpi ya...'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati sambil menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Dasar! Kau memang suka merepotkan orang lain!" Itachi mengomel sambil membuka pintu kamar lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Sedangkan Sasuke menguatkan dirinya untuk bisa duduk.

"Ukh.. " Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

"Eits! Jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Kau baru saja sadar setelah tidur selama 3 hari. Omongan Itachi tadi tak usah kau pedulikan. Sebenarnya orang yang paling khawatir mengenai keadaanmu itu dia kok, Sasu-chan..." Deidara menopang tubuh Sasuke dan tersenyum dengan lembutnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau diserang Orochimaru. Lihat saja nanti aku akan membalaskannya untukmu" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Orochimaru... sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..." Sasuke berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Sementara itu...

"Baiklah semuanya... dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku menginginkan anak itu. Bawa dia hidup-hidup ke hadapanku. Aku akan mengambil tubuhnya dan selanjutnya kekuatannya akan jadi milikku. Kalian mengerti? Lakukan secepatnya!" peritah Orochimaru tanpa memberi kesempatan anak buahnya untuk bertanya.

"Baik Tuan... Kami mengerti." Jawab 7 orang yang berlutut di hadapannya. Mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

"Hah! Apa-apaan orang itu seenaknya memberi perintah. Aku benci dia!" omel si muka hiu sang pemilik pedang Samehada itu.

"Sudahlah paman... Kita memang harus melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Kita sudah tahu akan jadi begini sejak kita datang kemari kan?" kata anak berambut merah yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu dengan nada suara yang tenang.

"Diam kau anak kecil! Tak perlu menasehatiku. Dasar sok dewasa!"

"Hei! Namaku Sasori! Jangan panggil aku anak kecil!"

"Haah... Aku jadi ingin tau seperti apa anak yang diinginkan si Oro itu. Aku akan pergi mencarinya, kau mau ikut?" Kisame memanggul pedang kebanggaannya itu dibahu kanannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tak mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang cepat emosi sepertimu. Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri."

Sementara ini tak ada tanda-tanda datangnya bahaya. Suasana di markas Konoha pun terasa tenang. Penyegelan terhadap kekuatan Sasuke sudah dilakukan setelah kesehatannya pulih. Kini dia dan Naruto menjalani latihan bersama Kakashi agar bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka dengan baik. Itachi dan Deidara tak perlu melakukan latihan karena mereka sudah memiliki kekuatan itu di masa lalu. Tinggal membiasakannya lagi.

"Heh bodoh!! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama latihan? Menguasai satu jurus saja lama sekali. Padahal kau pernah melakukannya tanpa sadar kan?" ejek Sasuke dengan meyilangkan tangannya didada dan berjalan mendekat pada Naruto.

"Diam Kau!! Mentang-mentang sudah bisa mengeluarkan jurusmu, padahal hanya bisa dipakai dua kali!! Lagian hari sudah siang, perutku sudah lapar sekali tau!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua... Apa kalian ini tak bisa latihan dengan tenang? Konsentrasilah pada diri kalian sendiri. Kalian punya cakra yang berbeda kan?" Kakashi menengahi mereka berdua yang sudah saling melotot itu.

"Hmm.... Baiklah kita istirahat dulu. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Terutama kau Sasuke, jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku tidak mau sakitmu kambuh lagi gara-gara kecapekan latihan." Kemudian Kakashi meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju markas yang tak jauh dari halaman luas tempat mereka berlatih.

"Haha... Liat siapa yang lemah diantara kita? Tak perlu sok kuat seperti tadi." Naruto berbalik mengejek Sasuke yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sial!! Kenapa aku harus begini?" bisik Sasuke sehingga Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan Sasuke tak mendengar.

Makan siang pun dilakukan disuatu ruangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul membicarakan masalah. Meskipun banyak ruangan yang bisa digunakan untuk makan, tapi mereka lebih suka menggunakan tempat itu. Yah.. ruang yang lebih cocok disebut ruang keluarga karena tak terlalu besar. Tentu saja. Ruangan itu memiliki jendela yang menghabiskan setengah dari tembok ruangan itu. Di luar terlihat taman yang tak begitu luas. Kita bisa memandang langit sepuasnya jika membentangkan tubuh di atasnya. Suasana yang tenang dengan tiupan angin yang bersahabat.

Namun saat ini mereka tetap makan di dalam ruangan. Selain Sasuke ada Itachi, Deidara, Naruto, Kakashi dan Sakura. Itachi, Deidara dan Kakashi makan sambil membicarakan hal serius entah apa itu. Tentu saja Naruto sibuk merampok makanan orang lain. Sedangkan Sakura makan sambil menceramahi Sasuke dengan cerewetnya mengenai kesehatan Sasuke. Sasuke terpaksa mendengarkannya dengan bosan. Dalam hati dia ingin melempar cewek yang lebih tua darinya itu keluar. Tapi ada yang dia bingungkan yaitu kenapa dia tak bisa membantah, padahal jika Itachi yang melakukannya dia pasti langsung marah. _'Mungkin karena dia cerewet'_ pikirnya singkat.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Sasuke berdiri kemudian menyingkirkan piring di atas meja.

"Sasuke, nanti setelah makan kamu... bla bla bla..." Sakura masih berceramah. Sasuke tak memperdulikannya, lalu dia berjalan menuju pojok ruang untuk mengambil minum. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit dan matanya terasa berat hingga langkahnya terhenti.

"PYARR" gelas yang dibawa Sasuke jatuh dan pecah. Kemudian disusul tubuhnya yang terjatuh kelantai karena kehilangan kesadaran. Semua yang ada diruangan kaget mendengar suara pecahan gelas itu. Tapi mereka lebih dikagetkan melihat Sasuke. Semua berlari ke arahnya mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jangan-jangan kambuh lagi?" Sakura segera melakukan pemeriksaan. Mencoba mendeteksi apakah racun itu mulai bekerja lagi atau tidak.

"Tidak. Tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi kenapa?"

"Sakura... Biar aku yang melakukannya." Seakan mengetahui sesuatu Itachi meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi Sasuke, lalu menutup matanya.

"Heh! Itachi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu sesuatu kan?" desak Deidara.

Semua menunggu jawabannya, namun tak ada jawaban darinya. Hingga beberapa saat dia membuka matanya.

"Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya tertidur secara tiba-tiba karena...." Itachi menghentikan penjelasannya dan berfikir bagaimana cara menjelaskan agar semua mengerti.

"Apa!? Karena apa!? Jangan buat orang lain penasaran begitu!" Naruto sudah tak sabar menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Karena ini suatu pesan. Sasuke mendapat pesan melalui mimpi mengenai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Singkatnya, mungkin ini seperti telepati. Sama seperti saat pertama kali dia bermimpi mengenai ayah dan Orochimaru." Jelas Itachi.

"Lalu hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya? Kenapa?" tanya Deidara.

"Karena aku punya mata ini... Sharingan."

"Mm.. Begitu. Jadi kau bisa menggunakan Sharingan untuk hal seperti ini?" Kakashi yang juga memiliki mata itu tak pernah menyadari hal itu. Dia hanya berfikir '_Mungkin memang keluarga Uchihalah yang bisa menggunakannya secara sempurna.'_

"Sa... Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan suasana akibat pembicaraan tadi.

"Dasar!! Payah kau... Selalu saja begini. Mau sampai kapan?" Belum sempat Sasuke mengatakan apa-apa Itachi langsung mengucapkan kalimat berkesan 'Merepotkan' seperti biasa. Dan Sasuke harus mendengar kalimat yang cukup menusuk hatinya itu lagi dan berulang kali.

"Heh... Memangnya siapa yang mau seperti ini? Hm? Siapa!!" Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya dan mulai merasa kesal.

"Aku juga tidak mau!! Aku juga tak meminta yang seperti ini!! Kenapa kau selalu berkata seperti itu padaku, hah!? Kalian tak pernah menjelaskan apapun padaku... Kalian tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan... Ya aku memang orang yang merepotkan. Tapi aku juga tak minta belas kasihan dari kalian kan!!" Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Sakura mencoba menghentikan Sasuke. Namun Itachi melarangnya.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi." Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut kakaknya sendiri, dia benar-benar pergi. Melangkah dan menahan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit akibat kenyataan dan perlakuan ini. Benar-benar kenyataan yang sulit diterima dalam hatinya.

"_Dasar Itachi memang keras pada adiknya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ikatan diantara mereka itu kuat sekali"_ ucap Deidara dalam hati.

"Ah.. Naru-chan.... Tolong kamu cari Sasu-chan sampai ketemu ya.."

"Eh! Ah.. I.. Iya. Tentu saja. Serahkan saja padaku, kak." Naruto langsung melesat melaksanakan perintah kakaknya yang lembut itu. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun mengenai dua bersaudara Uchiha yang sering bertengkar itu. Meski belum lama kenal namun sudah sering mereka melihat dua bersaudara itu bertengkar.

Sasuke pergi ke padang rumput. Tempat yang dia sukai sekaligus tempat yang memebuatnya seperti ini. Dia hanya berdiri di sana. Dalam pikirannya mucul berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dalam hatinya muncul perasaan membenci diri sendiri.

"Wah di sini ya? Akhirnya kutemukan juga. Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang berwajah seperti hiu. Sudah pasti dia Hoshikage Kisame.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu. Aku datang untuk mengetes kekuatanmu. Seberapa kuat dirimu sampai-sampai Orochimaru sangat menginginkanmu. Kita bertarung, bagaimana?"

"Jadi kau ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru? Kebetulan sekali... Hari ini aku sedang kesal. Kita mulai..."

Pertarungan dimulai. Mereka berdua menyerang secara bersamaan tanpa ragu. Kedua pedang mereka saling bertemu beradu kekuatan. Sesekali mereka terpental berlawanan arah. Namun itu tak membuat mereka berhenti.

Ini cukup membuat Sasuke repot. Tentu karena ini adalah pertarungan pertamanya. Meski dia belum mempercayai ini, namun setidaknya dia sedikit mengerti kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi. Dunia sudah berubah. Takdirnya pun berubah.

"Hahaha... melesat ya? Yah lumayan juga kau bisa menggores wajahku dengan pedang tak bergunamu itu."

"_Sial!! Berkali-kali aku menyerang tak ada yang melukainya. Luka pun itu karena akkkku meleset. Baiklah aku akan mencoba memakai jurus itu." _

"CIP...CIP....CIP!!!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan chidorinya. Melesat maju dan menyerang dengan yakin. Begitu pula dengan Kisame yang mengarahkan Samehadanya lurus tepat mengarah pada Sasuke.

"DUKK"

Samehada Kisame mengenai dada Sasuke. Tubuhnya terpental kebelakan dan chidorinya menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Ukh... sakit sekali... Kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini?" racun yang diberikan Orochimaru itu sudah mulai menggerogoti organ dalamnya. Apalagi setelah menerima serangan dari Kisame, membuatnya kambuh lagi.

"Meski pedangku memiliki bentuk tak beraturan seperti ini, tapi dia memiliki keistimewaan yaitu menyerap cakra lawan."

"Hah... hah..." Sasuke masih memegangi dadanya yang sakit. _"Jadi itu yang membuat_ _Chidoriku hilang dalam sekejap_? _Cakraku juga terhisap dalam pedang itu."_

"Hah...hah" Sasuke berdiri sekuat tenaganya. _"Chidori hanya bisa dipakai satu kali lagi. Apa boleh buat... Aku akan tetap melakukannya." _

"Heh bocah!! Apa hanya begitu saja kekuatanmu? Kau ternyata lemah ya? Aku kecewa."

"Diam kau!! Aku tak minta pendapatmu...." Sasuke yang mulai kesal mengeluarkan Chidorinya lagi. Apa lagi Kisame telah mengucapkan kata 'lemah' yang sangat dibenci Sasuke.

"Kau ini payah sekali! Apa kau tidak punya kemampuan lain selain ini? Kau sudah tahu kalau itu akan sia-sia kan? Nekat sekali... Baiklah, tak masalah bagiku."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Kisame lagi. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia menyerang Kisame lagi.

"Cukup!! Hentikan Sasuke!!" Itachi dan Deidara yang tiba-tiba datang menghentikan Chidori di tangan Sasuke. Sementara Naruto yang datang bersama Itachi menyerang secara diam-diam dengan kagebunshin-nya. Tentu itu tak berpengaruh terhadap Kisame.

**-TBC- **

┼-------------------------------------------------------╬---------------------------------------------------┼

Uwaahh.... Kacau neh cerita lama-lama. Berantakan banget!! Gomenasai Minna-san....

Lagi blank banget. Harusnya minggu kemarin dah update. Sou janaima....

Kritik da saran masih diterima kok....

REVIEW ya.......


	4. Chapter 4 : Masa lalu

**Chapter 4**

**Ŧate –Masa lalu-**

"Cukup!! Hentikan Sasuke!!" Itachi dan Deidara yang tiba-tiba datang, menghentikan Chidori di tangan Sasuke. Sementara Naruto menyerang secara diam-diam dengan kagebunshin-nya. Tentu itu tak berpengaruh terhadap Kisame. Mereka berdua kemudian mulai bertarung.

"Merepotkan!" keluh Itachi (lagi). Ternyata bujukan dari Deidara mampu mengalahkan ke-keras kepalaan Itachi sampai akhirnya dia mau mencari Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Itachi... Bukan saatnya bicara seperti itu. Kau tahu situasinya kan?"

"Jangan selalu menceramahiku Deidara. Aku tahu itu... Kita harus menolong Sasuke dulu kan?"

"Itachi! Dia ini kan adikmu sendiri! Jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Ukh..." potong Sasuke sambil menahan sakit. "Aku memang orang yang merepotkan. Aku memang lemah sehingga kalian harus selalu repot menolongku seperti ini. Aku memang tak bisa mengalahkan 'kutukan' ini. Lakukan saja semau kalian!"

"_Apa!? Kutukan!?"_ Kisame tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Lalu dia menghentikan serangannya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa berhenti? Jangan pikir kalau aku lemah! Aku masih bisa bertarung tau!!" teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Tunggu!! Apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'kutukan' itu?" tanya Kisame penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kau pengikut Orochimaru kan? Tentu kau lebih tahu dari kami. Dia memberikan 'kutukan pada Sasuke. Memang kurang ajar dia!!" Naruto mulai kesal lagi.

"Oh... begitu... Orochimaru juga melakukannya padamu ya, Sasuke..."

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu?"

"Hmm.. asal kalian tau... aku sendiri sangat membenci Orochimaru..." Lalu Kisame pergi begitu saja.

**Di Markas Rahasia Konoha....**

"Sasuke... sudah kubilang kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu!" Sakura mulai ceramah dengan cerewetnya.

"Kamu memang susah sekali diatur!" Shizune, kakak Sakura membawa bermacam-macam obat yang baru saja dia buat bersama tim medis lain.

"Itu akibatnya kalau tak mau menurut padaku. Bukankah Sakura juga sudah sering memberitahumu?" sambung Tsunade, ibu dari dua gadis itu. Keluarga mereka memang terkenal hebat dalam hal medis.

"_Dasar!! Mereka semua memang sama-sama berisik!!"_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"TOK TOK TOK..."

"Masuk! Oh kau Itachi... mau melihat Sasuke?"

"Iya... boleh kan?" lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Sasuke. "Hei, kalau sudah baikan ikut aku ke ruang berunding sekarang... " berjalan keluar tanpa meneruskan kata-katanya.

"_Tumben tak mengatakan 'merepotkan'."_ batin Sasuke kemudian mengikuti Itachi menuju ruang itu.

Disana sudah ada Naruto dan Deidara. Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Haah... Baiklah, entah kau sudah siap mengetahui ini atau tidak... tapi kau tentu ingin tahu yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Sudahlah jangan berbelit-belit begitu. Apapun itu aku siap!!"

"Bagus. Dunia ninja sudah ada sejak dulu. Pertarungan-pertarungan pun sudah sering terjadi pada masa itu. Sudah jelas diktatornya adalah Orochimaru. Semua baru saja berakhir 9 tahun yang lalu dengan pengorbanan seseorang." Jelas Kakashi.

"Juga mengenai keluarga kita... klan Uchiha. Sejak dulu Orochimaru mengincar orang-orang yang kuat. Dan yang terpilih adalah Uchiha... tertama Uchiha Madara. Dulu dia yang orang terkuat dalam keluarga kita... klan kita."

"Uchiha Madara?"

"Dia dikenal sebagai ninja legendaris. Dia juga cukup dihormati di markas ini. Namun dia hanya hidup di masa lalu." Lanjut Itachi.

"Saat Orochimaru hampir mencapai langkahnya mendapatkan Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara dikabarkan tewas dalam suatu pertarungan melawan saingan terberatnya. Sungguh sangat disayangkan semua itu bisa terjadi. Bagi Orochimaru itu adalah suatu kegagalan." Sambung Kakashi.

"Mmm... apa itu ada hubungannya dengan ayah?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat semua tertegun.

"Kau.. tahu dari mana?"

"Entahlah.. aku pernah bermimpi Orochimaru membunuh ayah... juga ibu. Apa itu benar?"

"Begitu... Jadi kau bermimpi seperti itu?" diam sebentar. "Sayangnya itu benar."

"Memangnya kenapa!? Kenapa harus begitu!? Kenapa dia membunuh ayah dan ibu!?" Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Itu karena ayah ingin keluarga kita tak dikejar oleh bayang-bayang Orochimaru lagi. Karena itu ayah yang mewarisi kekuatan Uchiha Madara berniat menghabisi Orochimaru, namun kekuatan itu malah dilepas oleh ayah. Dan itu membuat Orochimaru marah karena merasa usahanya digagalkan oleh ayah." Jelas Itachi mulai serius.

"Kenapa ayah harus melepas kekuatan itu!? Tanpa kekuatan itu tentu ayah tak bisa bertarung kan!? Tentu Orochimaru bisa membunuh ayah dengan mudah... Sial!! Kenapa harus begitu!?" Sasuke masih belum bisa menerima kebenaran. Sementara yang lain hanya diam. Membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah keluarga mereka.

"Dengar Sasuke... itu dilakukan ayah agar Orochimaru tak mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Kau tentu sudah tahu apa jadinya jika dia memiliki kekuatan itu. Bagi ayah nyawanya sendiri tidaklah penting, karena ayah tahu kalau 'TAKDIR' seorang pewaris kekuatan Uchiha adalah 'MATI'. Dan sekarang... kekuatan itu ada pada dirimu."

Semua kaget mendengar hal itu. Kakashi dan Deidara tak menyangka Itachi akan memberitahu Sasuke mengenai hal itu. Naruto pun juga mengerti kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Itachi. Sasuke sendiri bingung kenapa hanya kalimat terakhir itu yang mudah ia pahami.

"Huh... Jadi begitu." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tanpa memandang orang yang lain.

"Tunggu Sasuke!! Kau mau kemana? Jangan begitu... bukankah kita sama? Orang tuaku juga di bunuh olehnya. Bahkan tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas. Awalnya aku juga tak mempercayainya saat kakak menjelaskannya padaku. Tapi percayalah pada kenyataan ini. Lihatlah kenyataan ini Sasuke!!"

"_Ya... Kita memang sama Naruto. Kita sudah tahu itu sejak dulu. Karena itu kita bisa jadi teman. Tapi kenyataan yang datang padaku berbeda denganmu. Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu?" _

"Aku mau pulang." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum dia pergi.

Naruto berusaha menahan tangis. Dia merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sahabatnya itu. Deidara hanya bisa mengusap rambut adiknya itu tanpa mengatakan apapun namun dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan adiknya. Itachi pun hanya bisa tertunduk dan kehabisan kata-kata, untuk menahan adiknya pergi pun tak sanggup. Kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh keheningan itu dan menganggap pembicaraan telah selesai.

Sasuke pulang seorang diri. Mengurung diri di kamar lalu merentangkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, merenungkan takdir yang menyelimutinya saat ini. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kenyataan sudah dapat dilihatnya. Pikirannya bercampur tak tentu arah. Kenapa takdir yang dihadapinya sangat berlawanan.

"_Bukankah seorang pewaris kekuatan hebat seperti ini harus melindungi banyak orang? Mengalahkan yang jahat lalu mengubahnya dalam kedamaian kan? Tapi apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Aku begitu tak berguna... aku lemah... selalu merepotkan... Payah!!"_

"_Bahkan aku tak menyadari kenyataan seperti ini. Kalaupun dunia pertarungan pernah terjadi di masa lalu, kenapa aku tak ingat? Sedangkan semua orang tahu tentang hal ini kecuali aku dan Naruto. Yang terparah kenapa selama ini aku tak tahu sebab orang tuaku meninggal. Lalu kenapa aku selalu bermimpi aneh? Dan mimpi itu memberitahuku tentang kenyataan di masa lalu dan masa depan. Aku tidak mengerti..." _

Esoknya.....

"Ahh!!" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ukh... mimpi apa lagi itu? Dan lagi sejak kapan aku tertidur?"

Lagi-lagi itu membuat pikirannya kacau. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk keluar menenangkan pikirannya. Saat menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar terdengar suara seseorang.

"Hei! Mau ke mana kau? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Setelah ini kita harus ke markas. Ingat ada latihan untukmu." Itachi keluar dari dapur (Jangan bayangkan dia pake celemek ya!! Ga mungkin Itachi seperti itu di sini meski kubuat dia bisa memasak).

"Ya aku tahu." Ucapnya datar tanpa ekspresi seakan-akan tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Bahkan dia tetap pergi keluar menghiraukan sapaan kakaknya yang bermaksud menyuruhnya sarapan itu.

"_Apa-apaan sih dia! Sejak kapan dia ada di rumah? Jadi dia megikutiku pulang?"_ batinnya heran.

Tempat yang dituju Sasuke hanya satu yaitu padang rumput. Meski tempat itu adalah tempat dimana kehidupan dan takdirnya berubah itu, tapi baginya itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tenang. Tempat yang memberitahukan segalanya pada dirinya. Sisa-sisa reruntuhan yang terlihat disana merupakan bukti pertempuran di masa lalu. Tempat itu seperti batas antara masa lalu dan masa depan.

"Tapi dia memang selalu begitu kan? Aku tak perlu heran begini. Kupikir dia sudah berubah. Dia selalu menganggapku orang yang merepotkan... merepotkan?" ternyata dia masih memikirkan Itachi.

"Benar juga... aku memang merepotkan. Sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal dia yang mengurusku. Selalu... setiap hari. Namun sejak saat itu aku yang selalu memberontak. Tak mau menuruti kata-katanya dan bertindak semauku sendiri. Aku yang berubah... benar...aku yang berubah. Ah.. sudahlah apa yang kupikirkan sih?" dia kesal sendiri.

**Di Markas Rahasia Konoha....**

"Lho!! Itachi-san datang sendiri? Kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut? Bukankah Itachi-san semalam pulang untuk melihatnya?"

"Sakura... jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Terlalu formal. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Semalam saat aku pulang dia sudah tidur. Jadi aku baru berbicara padanya tadi pagi. Mungkin dia akan datang nanti."

"Oh begitu... maaf kalau itu membuatmu tak nyaman. Tidak enak rasanya kalau aku memanggilmu nama saja. Kita belum lama kenal. Lagi pula dulu keluargamu sangat dihormati di sini. Rasanya wajar kalau aku memanggilmu begitu."

"Terima kasih banyak Sakura, kau memang baik. Kau sudah banyak membantuku dan Sasuke. Lagi pula kita semua yang di sini itu sama, tak perlu membedakan kami hanya dengan alasan itu. Maaf aku harus permisi." Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

"I.. iya...silakan."

"_Dia orang baik dan hebat. Di masa lalu dia menjadi ketua dalam pasukan inti 'Anbu'. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun terlihat jelas ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya."_

Sasuke memandang langit biru yang luas dan cerah di atas padang rumput. Angin yang berhembus terus menyapa dirinya tanpa henti seakan berkata _'Ada apa Sasuke?'_. Namun suasana yang damai itu tak sebanding dengan pikiran Sasuke yang kacau. Ingin sekali dia mempercayai kenyataan ini agar tak ada keraguan dalam hatinya lagi. Tentu semua itu butuh waktu, bukan?

Sasuke terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada orang berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang anak yang mungkin umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Maaf permisi... boleh aku bicara sebentar padamu, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya anak berambut merah itu dengan wajah yang tenang.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku sudah lama mencarimu. Namaku Sasori. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu, bolehkan?" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"A...apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Berikan kekuatan itu padaku..." tak hanya mengulurkan tangannya, dia juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Sasuke.

"_Apa!? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Pengikut Orochimaru lagi?"_ Sasuke melangkah kebelakang agar menjauh dari anak itu.

"Tidak akan pernah." Posisi bertarung sudah diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi tempat itu menjadi arena pertarungan. Entah kenapa selalu tempat ini. Apa benar sudah tak ada lagi ketenangan dan kedamaian yang tersisa?

Tanpa mengulur waktu Sasori memulai pertarungan. Beberapa kugutsu telah dikeluarkannya. Sejauh ini Sasuke bisa mengatasinya. Kemampuan bertarungnya sudah lumayan baik, tapi tetap saja dia masih dalam proses latihan.

" Kau ini masih belum pandai bertarung ya? Lambat sekali. Kau tak sedang menunggu bantuan datang kan?"

"Diam Kau!! Itu bukan urusanmu!!" Sasuke sedikit terlambat menangkis kugutsu Sasori. Reflek geraknya telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Pipinya hanya tergores oleh kugutsu itu.

"Kena kau!! Kau memang lambat!! Haha..." Sasori tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sasuke. Terlambat bagi Sasuke untuk menghidar lagi. Ekor kugutsu milik Sasori yang di beri racun telah menusuk leher Sasuke dari belakang. Racun itu tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

"Huuh Sasuke ke mana sih!? Masih belum datang juga!! Biasanya dia yang paling on time. Jangan-jangan dia tertular virus terlambatmu itu ya Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yang sudah bosan menunggu mulai kesal.

"Hei...hei aku tak punya virus seperti itu Naruto. Kau tunggu saja dia dengan tenang." Kakashi membaca bukunya lagi.

"Ahh...." keluh Naruto yang dari tadi menunggu di tempat biasa mereka latihan. Dia memilih tidur di atas rerumputan dari pada ikut membaca buku milik gurunya itu.

"_Siang ini tak begitu panas... Kau tak mungkin menghindar dariku kan Sasuke.... Apa dia baik-baik saja ya?" _

"Maaf mengganggumu Orochimaru-sama... aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Lihat ini!!" Sasori menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke ke lantai agar tuannya itu bisa melihatnya.

"Khu..khu...khu....bagus Sasori!! Kau memang hebat...." senyum licik mulai tampak dari wajahnya yang pucat itu. "Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki kekuatan itu....."

**-TBC-**

┼-------------------------------------------------------╬---------------------------------------------------┼

Benar-benar cerita yang terlalu dipaksakan. No comment ah....

Wah minggu depan saya semesteran nih. Jadi harus belajar....

Padahal saya paling malas kalau belajar. Tapi kita harus tahu apa yang terpenting dan harus dilakukan meski itu berlawanan dengan keinginan kita

So... GANBATTE !!!!!

Untuk 1 atau 2 minggu ke depan sepertinya nggak bisa update dulu

Tak hanya Sasuke yang harus bertarung, sepertinya aku juga harus memasuki medan pertempuran

Aku harus bertarung melawan iblis-iblis di skul...

Baiklah... Kalahkan Kemiskinan!!!!

Perang baru saja di mulai!!!!! (Ga nyambung ya?)

-Keliatan banget kalau lagi stress menjelang semesteran- tapi saya sebenarnya terlalu santai biar pikiran jadi tenang-Tenang saja semua pasti beres!!!

Mohon doa restunya ya.....(kebanyakan curhat neh!!!)

REVIEW dong.... REVIEW...... REVIEW........please....


	5. Chapter 5 : My Own

Yoo... dah lama sekali. Sampai aku nggak tahu perkembangan di sini.

Thanks buat yang review dengan baik hatinya... aku senang apapun itu isinya

Thanks juga buat yang selalu mendukung supaya cepet update...

**Chapter 5**

**Ŧate –My Own -**

"Maaf mengganggumu Orochimaru-sama... aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Lihat ini!!" Sasori menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke ke lantai agar tuannya itu bisa melihatnya.

"Khu..khu...khu....bagus Sasori!! Kau memang hebat...." senyum licik mulai tampak dari wajahnya yang pucat itu. "Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki kekuatan itu....."

"Ya, tentu saja... ini hanya untuk Orochimaru-sama."

Di markas Konoha....

"Haah... Sasuke payah!! Meski sudah capek latihan tapi nggak asyik kalau latihan sendiri sama Kakashi-sensei. Aku jadi nggak punya lawan bertarung." Naruto yang masuk ruangan tanpa permisi langsung duduk di sofa sambil mengomel padahal yang lain sedang sibuk.

"Ada apa, Naru-chan? Kenapa kesal begitu? Selain itu, disini tidak boleh menggunakan bahasa seperti itu... jadi perbaiki kata-katamu itu." Sang kakak menasehati dengan lembut seperti biasa sambil membolak-balik beberapa dokumen laporan pasukan yang dipegangnya.

"Haah... kakak kenapa sih? Sok perfeksionis begitu, menyebalkan!! Eh, kak Itachi? Sasuke ke mana sih? Kok dari tadi belum datang."

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Itachi singkat. Memang hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan. Tapi dia tahu alasan Sasuke tak datang.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Namun berulang kali dia menghubungi tetap tak diangkat. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengangkatnya tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun. "Prakk!!" Naruto mendengar suara keras dari ponselnya dan kemudian sambungan terputus. Naruto mencoba menghubunginya berulang-ulang kali namun tak bisa tersambung juga. (Ok!! Disini mereka punya ponsel. Mereka kan hidup di kota bukan di desa. Lagi pula mereka pernah hidup di kehidupan biasa sebagai manusia biasa yang modern.)

"Apa-apaan sih!! Membanting ponsel seenaknya!! Padahal sudah kuhubungi lagi berkali-kali, tetap tak tersambung juga!! Apa sih yang dia lakukan?!"

"Membanting ponsel? Bukankah dia sangat menyayangi ponselnya itu? Ya kan Itachi?" Deidara melihat kearah Itachi yang berhenti menulis.

"Ya, benar sekali... Tunggu!!" Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. " Firasatku buruk. Jangan-jangan..."

"Gawat!! Kita harus mencarinya sekarang juga!" Deidara meletakkan dokumen yang dipeganya di atas meja. Bergegaslah mereka ke ruang pengawasan untuk meminta bantuan.

Setiap orang yang memiliki ponsel di markas, di pasang alat pelacak agar mempermudah dalam mengetahui posisi mereka berada. Tentu hal itu dimanfaatkan untuk mencari Sasuke. Di ruang yang penuh teknologi canggih dan banyak komputer itu Kotetsu dan Izumo yang bertugas pada bagian itu mulai melakukan pencarian. Mereka sudah mendeteksi setiap sektor kota untuk mencari sinyal dari alat pelacak yang dipasang pada ponsel Sasuke. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencarinya, tempat di mana Sasuke berada telah ditemukan. (Mereka sudah menggunakan teknologi. Mereka sudah mulai berkembang dengan menggunakan teknologi, kecuali Orochimaru tetap menjadi orang kolot dan jadul sedunia. )

Persembunyian Orochimaru....

"Dengar semuanya... halangi semua orang yang mengganggu ritualku. Aku tak mau ada orang yang menggangguku saat melakukan ritual pengambilan kekuatan ini. Ingat itu baik-baik!! Aku akan mulai sekarang juga." Orochimaru berdiri dari singgasana kebanggaannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang. Terlihat jelas dia sudah tak sabar ingin memiliki kekuatan itu. Lalu dia pergi menuju labirin gedung tua persembunyiannya dengan membawa Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat terkena racun Sasori.

"Kakuzu... Hidan!! Kalian berjaga paling depan!" perintah Pein kepada kedua orang tersebut. Sedangkan perempuan disebelahnya yang bernama Konan hanya diam dan mengikuti Pein.

"Haah... nada perintah seperti biasa." Hidan yang duduk di rerutuhan langsung berdiri dan mengambil sabit darah miliknya.

"Kenapa hanya kami? Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya pria bercadar bernama Kakuzu itu.

"Selama ini yang tidak bergerak adalah kalian. Sedangkan aku dan Konan akan tetap berjaga di dalam seperti biasa. Yang lain terserah mau mengambil posisi dimana."

Sementara itu Itachi, Deidara dan Naruto bersiap menuju tempat Sasuke. Mereka memang belum mempersiapkan strategi dengan matang, setidaknya mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk. Kecemasan mereka bertambah saat mengetahui Sasuke ternyata ada di sebuah gedung tua yang mungkin itu adalah tempat persembunyian Orochimaru.

"Tunggu!! Kita tidak bisa pergi tanpa membuat strategi. Karena itu aku membawa dua orang yang akan sangat membantu kita." Kakashi masuk bersama dua orang yang dikatakannya itu.

"Markas Orochimaru ya? Kita memang seharusnya membuat strategi terlebih dahulu, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berlama-lama di sini. Memangnya siapa mereka?" Deidara melihat dua orang itu kemudian kembali bersiap-siap.

"Dia Hyuga Neji, kemampuan matanya dapat membantu kita untuk menemukan persembunyian Orochimaru lebih cepat." Kakashi menunjuk pemuda berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya. Kemudian dia menunjuk pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah kirinya. "Dan yang ini Nara Shikamaru, dia yang akan membuat strategi untuk kita. Mereka adalah Shinobi yang sangat terlatih di Akademi."

"Mohon kerjasamanya!" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Sudahlah. Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi." Itachi berjalan keluar ruangan. Meski dia mengatakannya dengan wajah tenang, tapi semua yang di sana tahu kalu dia menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya itu.

Mereka semua pergi mengikuti Itachi. Neji mulai menunjukkan kemampuan mata yang dimilikinya. Sedangkan Shikamaru mulai membuat strategi dengan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan baik dan buruk.

Sementara itu Sasuke mulai sadar karena pengaruh racun mulai hilang. Sedangkan Orochimaru sibuk mempersiapkan ritualnya sehingga tidak menyadari Sasuke telah bangun.

"_Tempat apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini?"_ Sasuke berfikir sejenak. _"Ya! Pasti dia_ _yang membawaku ke sini, Sasori..."_ Gerak mata Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat sosok pria berambut panjang yang dikelilingi ular. "O.. Orochimaru!!!" Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dengan cepat, menjauhkan diri dari Orochimaru yang menoleh kearahnya karena mendengar suara yang ia sebabkan.

"Wah wah!! Kau sudah bangun ya, Sasuke? Khu khu... tentu kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa kau ada di sini. Kau tak akan bisa lari lagi Sasuke. Kekuatan itu akan segera berpindah padaku. Khu khu khu..." lidahnya yang panjang mulai menjulur lagi seakan-akan menikmati kekuatan bagaikan santapan lezat.

"Jangan mimpi!! Aku tak akan menyerahkannya dengan mudah. Aku tak sebodoh dulu. Pemilik kekuatan itu adalah aku dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi milikku."

"Oh begitu? Kalau begitu aku akan merebut apa yang menjadi milikmu... sekarang juga!!!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia mengeluarkan ular-ularnya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke menghindari serangan itu. Pertarungan dimulai kembali. Sasuke mengeluarkan Chidorinya dengan harapan semua ini dapat berakhir dengan cepat. Orochimaru dengan mudah menghentikan jurus itu.

"Menyerang secara terang-terangan hanya akan membuka kesempatan bagi lawan. Kau lengah sekali..." satu pukulan akan segera mendarat diwajah Sasuke, namun Sasuke bisa menghindarinya dengan lihai. Begitu juga dengan pukulan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Orochimaru sempat tertegun pukulannya yang super cepat itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

"Kenapa berhenti, Orochimaru?" Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya yang berubah menjadi merah.

"Huh!! Jadi karena mata itu? Sharingan... sudah lama aku tak melihatnya. Kau mulai pintar menggunakan kekuatan itu ya?"

"Heh!! Memangnya selama ini apa saja yang aku, hah!! Aku tak mungkin bersantai dan diam saja."

"Siapa yang peduli soal itu? Kekuatan itu akan segera jadi milikku!! Kau sama saja seperti ayahmu yang akan mati ditanganku!!" Orochimaru mengeluarkan pedang dari mulutnya dan melesat ke arah Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke juga telah mengeluarkan pedang miliknya.

"TRANG!!!" kedua pedang mereka saling berbenturan.

"Diam Kau!! Dosamu itu tak akan pernah aku maafkan." Kemarahan Sasuke terlihat jelas melaui pandangan matanya yang tajam.

Warna merah sharingan adalah bukti sumpahnya untuk membunuh orang dihadapannya ini. Namun sejauh ini dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, dia menyerang balik Orochimaru. Kecepatannya meningkat berkat sharingan. Itu tidak percuma, pedang Kusanagi Sasuke berhasil mengenai bahu kiri Orochimaru.

"_Hebat!! Dia berhasil melukaiku padahal aku belum melukainya sedikitpun. Benar-benar hebat!! Aku sudah tak sabar lagi..."_ ucap Orochimaru dalam hati.

"DEG...!!"

"Ukh...!! Sial!! Kenapa kutukan ini harus kambuh disaat seperti ini? Ukh.. Sial!!" Sasuke terduduk karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang disebabkan kutukan itu.

"Ha ha ha... jadi sampai di sini saja? Bisa apa kau saat ini? Takdirmu adalah mati!!"

"_Mati.."_ Sasuke teringat kembali kalimat yang dikatakan Itachi beberapa saat lalu. Kalimat yang membuat pikirannya kacau. _"TAKDIR seorang pewaris Uchiha adalah MATI_._ Aku akan mati? Apa aku akan mati sekarang?"_

"BLARR!!" dinding ruangan itu hancur. Di depan Sasuke berdiri Itachi yang siap melindunginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf terlambat." Ucap Itachi yang fokus pada Orochimaru namun sempat melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Itachi datang seorang diri tanpa ada orang lain. Itu karena Neji dan Shikamaru harus melawan Kakuzu dan Hidan yang menghadang mereka di depan gedung tua tersebut, dengan begitu Itachi dan yang lain dapat masuk ke dalam. Namun di dalam pun sama saja, Pein dan Konan sudah menanti. Kakashi, Deidara dan Naruto memutuskan untuk melawan mereka berdua dan menyerahkan urusan Sasuke hanya kepada Itachi.

"Wah kau datang, Itachi? Sebagai pengganggu? Haah... apa sih yang mereka lakukan? Dasar orang-orang yang tidak berguna!!!"

"Kurang ajar kau!!" Itachi mulai tidak sabar.

Terjadilah pertarungan antara Itachi dan Orochimaru. Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan keadaannya saat ini. Meski dia masih ingin melanjutkan pertarungannya yang belum selesai. Padahal dia ingin sekali membalas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, hal ini membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna.

Di tengah pertarungan sengit antara Itachi dan Orochimaru, Kisame muncul dan membawa Sasuke pergi yang sebelumnya sempat membuat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri terlebih dahulu. Itachi mengejar Kisame tapi Orochimaru menghalanginya. Tentu yang merasa beruntung adalah Orochimaru. Meski ritual yang akan dilakukannya gagal, tapi setidaknya Sasuke masih ada di tangannya.

"Menurutmu bisa menghentikanku seorang diri, Itachi? Kau pikir siapa aku ini?" wajah senang Orochimaru bermaksud mengejek Itachi.

"Baiklah... sudah tak ada lagi hal yang perlu kulakukan disini. Sampai jumpa... Itachi!!" Orochimaru menghilang dengan cepat setelah berhasil membuat Itachi kesal dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Tunggu!! Orochimaru!! Jangan lari!! Sialan!!!" teriakan Itachi tidak berguna apapun. Dia gagal menghentikan semuanya. Dia gagal membawa Sasuke kembali, menyiakan harapan teman yang memberinya jalan agar bisa membawa Sasuke bahkan membiarkan Orochimaru lari. _"Aku gagal"_ ucapnya kesal dalam hati.

Sementara itu Kisame membawa Sasuke ke sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah tidak dihuni lagi. Tidak ada cahaya yang terpancar di dalamnya kecuali cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela rumah itu. Sasuke hanya terbaring tak bergerak di atas tumpukan papan beralaskan selembar karpet yang sudah usang. Sementara Kisame hanya duduk di jendela dimana cahaya bulan menyorot kearah jendela itu. Dia hanya diam dan menunggu, tapi entah apa yang dia tunggu. Yang terlihat saat itu dia sedang berpikir keras apakah yang dilakukannya ini sudah tepat atau tidak.

Pertarungan di persembunyian Orochimaru telah berakhir. Neji dan Shikamaru berhasil mengalahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Tentu saat ini mereka berada dalam keadaan tak baik, namun dimisi yang pertama ini mereka dianggap baik karena berhasil mengurangi jumlah musuh. Sedangkan Kakashi terluka parah saat melawan Pein. Begitu juga dengan Deidara dan Naruto namun tak separah Kakashi. Itachi yang melihat semua itu semakin terpuruk dalam penyesalan. Seandainya ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, tapi apa?

"Aku gagal... maaf telah membuat pengorbanan kalian sia-sia." Ucap Itachi dengan nada datar di hadapan yang lain saat di ruang perawatan.

"Sudahlah Itachi... tidak perlu minta maaf begitu. Kami semua tahu itu sangat sulit. Kita sudah tahu ini sejak awal kan?" Deidara mencoba mengurangi rasa bersalah yang dirasakan Itachi.

"Itu benar!! Aku sendiri tak akan menyerah sampai disini. Pasti masih ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Jangan berpikir sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi!!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu Naruto. Tapi..." Itachi tidak menereruskan kalimatnya lagi.

"Jangan khawatirkan kami. Lihatlah kami semua masih hidup sampai saat ini. Tak akan ada yang mati di sini, di manapun dan siapapun." Deidara merangkul bahu Itachi lalu mengajaknya keluar agar dapat berbicara lebih banyak karena merasa tidak enak pada Sakura, Tsunade dan Shizune yang sedang mengobati orang yang terluka.

"Dengar Itachi, kami tahu kau merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, tapi kami juga tahu yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini adalah Sasuke. Meski kau selalu memperlihatkan sikap tidak peduli padanya, tapi kau sebenarnya sangat peduli. Bagiku itu sangat terlihat jelas." Itachi tidak bisa menyangkal semua pernyataan Deidara itu.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri, Deidara... aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Hei!! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau selalu tidak sabaran? Pikirkan dulu baik-baik! Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita bergerak secara bersama saja tidak berhasil, apalagi sendiri!!"

"Kalau kau tahu itu, lalu aku harus bagaimana!? Menunggu sampai dia pulang sendiri!?" Itachi sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tahu Itachi. Tenanglah... kami juga akan berusaha bersamamu. Kami juga tak mau kehilangan dia." Deidara orang yang cukup mengerti seperti apa Itachi itu.

"_Berpisah dengan Sasuke saja membuatnya kehilangan arah seperti ini. Apalagi kalau dia sampai kehilangan Sasuke?"_

"Sa... Sasuke!!! Itu benar dia kan? Dia kembali... dia benar-benar kembali!!" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya lagi melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu masuk markas.

Itachi dan Deidara menoleh ke arah jari Naruto menunjuk. Kemudian mereka berlari ke arah Sasuke secara bersamaan. Tetapi terlihat seseorang berdiri di belakang Sasuke . Tak begitu jelas siapa orang itu karena di luar sangat gelap. Dia melingkarkan lengannya keleher Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat masuk ke markas, sosoknya terlihat. Dia adalah Kisame, yang datang ke markas rahasia Konoha.

"Kau kan...." mereka bertiga kaget lalu menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

**-TBC-**

┼-------------------------------------------------------╬---------------------------------------------------┼

Mmm.... judulnya gak nyambung ya.....

No comment lah...

Baca Chapter selanjutnya yah!!


End file.
